Universal Century Crusades 2
Universal Century Crusades 2 (ユニバーサルセンチュリー十字軍2 Yunibāsaru Senchurī Jūjigun 2) is a third-person action video game produced by Banpresto and developed by From Software. It is the sequel to the popular 2005 game Universal Century Crusades. It was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube on March 30, 2006. Characters Studio Nue The Super Dimension Fortress Macross/Macross: Do You Remember Love *Hikaru Ichijyo *Roy Focker *Maximillion Jenius *Milia Fallyna Jenius *Lynn Minmay (NPC) Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine *Sho Zama *Marvel Frozen *Jeryll Coochibie *Todd Guinness *Burne Burnings Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami *Hime Utsumiya *Quincy Issa Mobile Suit Gundam/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Kou Uraki *Anavel Gato Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Daba Mylord *Gaw Ha Leccee Metal Armor Dragonar *Kaine Wakaba *Tapp Oceano *Light Newman *Meio Plato Xebec Martian Successor Nadesico/Martian Successor Nadesico The Motion Picture - Prince of Darkness *Akito Tenkawa *Yurika Misumaru *Ruri Hoshino *Ryoko Subaru *Izumi Maki *Hikaru Amano *Nagare Akatsuki Cast Studio Nue Cast *Vic Mignogna - Hikaru Ichijyo *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Brett Weaver - Roy Focker *Chris Patton - Maximillian "Max" Jenius *Luci Christian - Milia Fallyna Jenius Sunrise Cast *Christine Auten - Marvel Frozen *Melissa Cybele - Jeryll Coochibie *John Gremillion - Todd Guinness *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Hirokazu Hiramatsu - Daba Myroad *Kenyuu Horiuchi - Light Newman *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka *Maria Kawamura - Gaw Ha Leccee *Masami Kikuchi - Kaine Wakaba *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Jūrōta Kosugi - Meio Plato *Jillian Michaels - Quincy Issa *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Hime Utsumiya *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Tapp Oceano *Matt Smith - Yuu Isami *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu *Paul Stephen - Kou Uraki *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *John Swasey - Burne Bannings *Kirk Thornton - Anavel Gato Xebec Cast *Tiffany Grant - Ryoko Subaru *Jay Hickman - Nagare Akatsuki *Houko Kuwashima - Yurika Misumaru *Cynthia Martinez - Hikaru Amano *Miki Nagasawa - Izumi Maki *Spike Spencer - Akito Tenkawa *Kira Vincent-Davis - Ruri Hoshino Japanese Cast *Mika Doi - Marvel Frozen *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Arihiro Hase - Hikaru Ichijyo *Shō Hayami - Burne Bannings, Maximillian "Max" Jenius *Hirokazu Hiramatsu - Daba Myroad *Ryo Horikawa - Kou Uraki *Kenyuu Horiuchi - Light Newman *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka *Akira Kamiya - Roy Focker *Maria Kawamura - Gaw Ha Leccee *Masami Kikuchi - Kaine Wakaba *Shiho Kikuchi - Hikaru Amano *Jūrōta Kosugi - Meio Plato *Houko Kuwashima - Yurika Misumaru *Omi Minami - Ruri Hoshino *Akino Murata - Hime Utsumiya *Miki Nagasawa - Izumi Maki *Shigeru Nakahara - Sho Zama *Ryotaro Okiayu - Nagare Akatsuki *Hidemi Osaka - Todd Guinness *Akio Ōtsuka - Anavel Gato *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Tapp Oceano *Tomoko Otsuka - Jeryll Coochibie *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Eri Takeda - Milia Fallyna Jenius *Yūji Ueda - Akito Tenkawa *Kumiko Watanabe - Quincy Issa *Chisa Yokoyama - Ryoko Subaru Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games